


aches

by wecryglanny123



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Q gets cramps in his fingers 007 helps massage them better ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	aches

It starts when Q starts working later than usual and his elegant fingers fly over the keyboard of the Acer aspire he has for work now . He tells bond to go easy on him now with all his constant braking things and all that because it was starting to piss him of . but he would never say that because he was very ' British' * . Always very calm and composed.

but it was bond came in to the head quarters late at night that Q was distracted and he lost focus on the never ending binary code on his laptop and his finger slipped and he felt cramps grow all along him fingers . when he screamed out he could hear bond whip round and go for his gun on the table near Q' desk and point it towards him , his head to be exact .

" it is only me " Q says to James and he lowers the gun looking for a answer as to why he screamed . but when he looked he saw Q rubbing his finger , cramps still effecting him . 

so without a word james goes round the desks and starts to work on Q's fingers . gently rubbing them better . and the noise that came out of him , not that he would admit , sounded a mix between pleasure and pain . but bond doesn't stop his work and slowly works on the whole of his hand and Q just stared at him shocked that the older man was showing him any thought . if at all that was james was deep in thought but when he looked down at what he was doing . he saw and ran out faster than he came . 

but Q still had work to do for queen and country , so he stayed . looking down every so often to look at those gently fingers and admire james handy work . his hand looked more pleasing that ever ...

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fanfic on ao3 so I'd love for you to give feedback . 
> 
> * even though not all of us act British that is


End file.
